<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lace Panties by reigningqueenofwords</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980348">Lace Panties</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords'>reigningqueenofwords</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>House of Laughs [43]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avengers, Marvel, Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:06:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve x Cas x Reader x Wade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>House of Laughs [43]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1403809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lace Panties</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You and Steve left the mall early in order to get ready for the play, Wade promising to keep an eye on Bucky in case he got overwhelmed. You’d hugged them both, as Cas had gone back to the bunker to talk to Sam. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve gently reached for your hand on the ride back to the hotel. You let him take it, giving it a tiny squeeze. “What’re you wearing?” He asked softly, excited. “I know you’ll look beautiful no matter what.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I set out a nice dress and heels. The dress matches your blue shirt.” You said shyly. “The one that brings out your eyes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I’ll wear that one.” He kissed your hand. “I’m happy I get to show you off.” You could hear it in his voice, too. “When we get back, I want to talk to you before we get ready.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” You agreed, a bit worried. There was no telling what he wanted to talk about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed your head before the drive was over and helped you get out. He kept his fingers laced with yours. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stayed close to his side, appreciating how his focus was getting you in the hotel smoothly. You sighed contently when he kissed your forehead on the elevator. It was something you'd grown fond of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled and rubbed your back. “I’m sorry.” He began softly when you got to your room. "Cas read my thoughts, and then projected his feelings about me hunting to me. And told me how he saw me wanting to hunt."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, Cas's feelings matter, but mine don't?" You frowned up at him. “I think I made it clear on how I felt about it.” Why weren't your feelings valid enough? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” He frowned back. “It was just a more eye opening moment. He was really upset and explained how many people he has seen lose people to hunting. I don’t want to put you guys through that." He told you. "I don't ever want you to be forced to stand at my grave."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You teared up instantly. “That was my exact worry, Steve!” You pointed out. "I'm scared of losing you on missions, and you want to add hunting to that. Plus, if shit hits the fan in both worlds, I will never see you." You shook your head. “You’re willing to leave me.” You said sadly. "So easily." You sagged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” He said instantly, reaching forward to cup your face. “I’m not. I have a high drive to help people, yes. But you’re a priority in my life now.” He swallowed, hating he made you feel like this. "I promise you. Leaving you is the last thing I ever want to do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sniffled. “I wish I had the power to show you how I felt. But now I can only hope Cas feels the same so he can show you.” You looked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed. “I’m sorry. I’ll get better at listening and understanding.” He brought you into a hug. You instantly clung to him. “I’m so sorry.” He lifted you to hug you better, rubbing the back of your neck. "I love you so much, doll."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You took a deep breath. “I love you, too. Even when you’re an ass.” You sniffled. “I really like that you want to help people, but I’m selfish and don’t want you to leave us.” You were gripping the back of his shirt. "I don't want to get </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>call."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head. “I don’t want to put you through that. It took me a while to realize that it’s not just me I’m making decisions for anymore. It’s us.” It wasn’t something he was used to. Not even close. “I was being selfish.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You rubbed your face into his chest. “I forgive you.” You said easily. You sniffled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head. “I don’t deserve that forgiveness.” He kissed your forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you’re getting it.” You huffed. “So does that mean you’re not going to train? At all?” You asked, still worried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll tell Sam never mind." He promised you. "No training for this soldier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You gave him a soft, watery smile. “Thank you, Steve.” You kissed him gently. "That means so much to me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled. “You mean so much to me.” You cupped his cheek. “So much.” He whispered. "Let me take you to this play, and when we get to the next place… Can you cuddle with me tonight?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded. “I think we need it.” You rubbed over his cheek bone. "I love getting to sleep next to you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The only place I can keep you safe.” He smiled softly, rubbing your back. "Which is so important to me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You laughed softly. “So protective.” You wiggled. “Let me get ready.” You pecked his lips. "I'd like to splash some water on my face before doing my makeup."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Red lipstick?” He asked suddenly, blushing when you looked at him amusingly. “It’s my thing…” He said shyly. "And I think you'll look killer in it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You grinned. “Sure. I’ll give it a shot.” You pecked his nose. "No promises." You said, getting up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least a picture before you wipe it off.” He said with a blush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Deal." You told him, deciding to get your hair and makeup done first. This way you could get a picture of that in your matching lingerie you picked. It was a perfect opportunity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched you walk into the bathroom and signed softly to himself. He really hoped after today he wouldn’t be messing up anymore. He hated that it took Cas sharing how he felt, but was glad things hadn't blown up further. He’d have to make it up to the angel as well. When he heard the water, he prayed to him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Go on a date with me soon? I was selfish, and want to make it up to the man I love.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He waited for a moment, hoping he did it correctly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas’ voice quickly filled his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I would enjoy that. I always look forward to dates.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Steve could picture his smile. </span>
  <em>
    <span>May we hold hands? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You bet!!! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Steve was looking forward to it. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>He was getting ready when his phone went off, and opened it to a handful of pictures of you posing for him. He dropped his jaw as he scrolled through them, an instant flush taking over his body. He had hoped for a simple picture of you smiling, but this was so much better. He licked his lips and glanced to the bathroom, wondering if he should barge in. Groaning, he adjusted himself. He’d either have to settle himself down for the entire play, or get a taste from you to help him settle down for now. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>You had just stepped into your dress when Steve came in, making you jump. He crowded you against the nearest wall, lifting you. “I’ve never asked for a quickie before, but can I now?” He asked cutely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling, you nodded. "Like I could turn that down." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed in relief and kissed at your neck, not wanting to smudge your makeup. "You look incredible."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” You breathed. “Wanted to look nice next to you.” You tangled your fingers in his short hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You always do.” He groaned. When you gave a tug, he rocked against you. “Need you so bad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You bit your lip. "Then take me, Cap."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nearly growled and nearly ripped what you had under the dress off, not taking his time. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>"Uh, Wade?" Bucky leaned his head out of the bathroom once they got back. "These yours?" He teased, showing him the ripped lace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What color are they?” Wade narrowed his eyes. “Oh, nope. Not mine. Must be Hot Stuff’s.” He told him with a shrug. "She must be looking extra hot for that to have happened."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky raised his eyebrows. “My Stevie is growing up.” He tossed the lace at Wade. "Wait, you wear lace panties?" He asked, not at all surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wade nodded. “I mean not everyday. They are uncomfortable as cardboard. Just for fun sometimes.” He shrugged. "Makes the ass look good."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky hummed. “I bet in your fancy red suit.” He nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, never in the suit.” Wade shuddered. “I did that once. I had that lace imprint for ages. Peeling that off when I’ve been in that tight suit? Ouch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky snorted. “That makes sense. I’ve been wanting to try boxer briefs myself.” He admitted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, they’re comfy.” He told him, kicking his shoes off. “Give extra room and stuff for your mini Bucky.” He pointed out. “They’re even better if you get the extra soft ones.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have to order some then.” Bucky chuckled. “I’ll have you help me out with that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing, Buddy.” Wade smiled and got comfortable. “How’s life at the Tower?” He asked, never having had the chance to be there much. Not without threats, that is.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same old. I just stay in my floor. I don’t bother anyone much.” Bucky sighed. “Just sometimes Clint or maybe one day Bruce when I have to get the arm adjusted.” He shrugged a shoulder. “Coming here was the first time I left in awhile.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you came. We dig your company.” He nudged his leg. “I think you’ll be dragged along more.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As long as I’m not bugging.” Bucky shrugged. “Steve doesn’t need me around really.” He pointed out. “He’s got you three.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But he’ll never replace you.” Wade assured him. “Ever.” He said honestly. “He got really excited when you called.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled. “Yeah? That’s good to hear. He didn’t really tell me he was heading off for months.” He ran a hand through his hair. “I didn’t know until I called.” He made a face. “He used to tell me everything.” He glanced down. “I didn’t know he was into Y/N. Or even guys for that matter.” He sat on the end of the bed. “I support him, obviously, but still.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wade frowned. “I’m surprised he didn’t. Well, kinda. He keeps to himself when it comes to emotions.” He shrugged. “Doesn’t make it okay, though.” He explained. “He’s still kinda iffy on the PDA front with the other two.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Makes sense.” Bucky nodded. “I was always the one okay with it.” He glanced at Wade. “What about you? You don’t seem to be much with Stevie and Cas, just Y/N.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. That was the deal when we started this. I don’t mind. They both treat me well. Hunk’s protective and Blue Eyes doesn’t mind my cuddling.” Wade smiled. “I told him I’m more on the emotional giving side with Hunk.” He explained to him. “And he’s not too bad to look at.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky chuckled. “No, he’s not.” He agreed. “Cas is cool. I think I was too hard on him. I just needed someone to rag on.” He admitted. “He is right up Stevie’s alley when it comes to personalities.” He sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They have a big connection.” Wade nodded. “We sometimes worry that we ruined that. Hot Stuff and I, I mean.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How so?” Bucky asked, furrowing his brows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wade sighed. “Like, she felt Cas was ‘guilted’ into this relationship because Nat overheard something wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky tsked. “Nat always does that. Anyway, he didn’t want to at first, or?” He asked, wanting to know stuff like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wade made a face. “I don’t think he knew what he wanted at first. He wasn’t done thinking about it. I think at that point he had already fallen for the Hunk.” He nodded. "I chatted with Hunk when he wasn't sure, and Hot Stuff chatted with Blue Eyes. Promised we would decide stuff the four of us, and wouldn't do things to make him uncomfortable. That was well before they got naked and tango'd."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky nodded, surprised to be hearing all this. “And Steve doesn’t sleep with just anyone.” He agreed. “So feelings were already stewing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't think Blue Eyes does, either. This whole thing almost fell apart until Hunk walked in on them one morning." He explained. “He wanted them both, but not together.” He went on. "He got super jealous when he realized they were doing the deed. Then the next morning, I guess he was gonna go for a jog. Woke </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>up to tell me what he saw."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky stared. “He is a jealous guy.” He said softly. “And he...he liked what he saw then?” He asked. "It wasn't just a 'that's hot' porn kinda thing?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head. “Called it beautiful.” Which was still something that surprised him. "Said it was right, I believe."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s deep.” Bucky said in surprise. "This whole thing is way out of left field for him, but he's happy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I take it you’d never try anything like it?” Wade asked with a smile. "More of a one night guy, or a one girl kinda guy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky chuckled. “Modern me is still figuring out. The arm is hard to explain. And I don’t want to dump nightmares onto a poor civilian.” He gave him a half smile. "They're still pretty bad."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wade winced. “Nightmares can suck it.” He shook his head. “Well if you ever wake up and need a person to talk to, I’m here.” He offered. "Especially on Hunk's nights." He nodded. "Then it's just me in the other room."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, man. You’re honestly easy to talk to so I’ll probably take you up on that. It helps you know what I’m talking about anyway.” He shrugged. "Not many do. And it's not like anyone but Steve will be around in a century."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will." He told him. “I can’t die. Everything grows back.” He sighed. “Didn’t work well when I tried to end it, but I’m grateful for that now.” He said like it was nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky stared at him. "You tried to kill yourself? Do they know that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wade shook his head. “It was after I lost the woman I was going to marry. She got shot because of me.” He explained. “Sorry if this is too heavy.” It wasn't like this was something that he talked about. "I mean, Blue Eyes knows about me losing her, but that's it." He never told any of you about his attempted self-induced dirt nap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky frowned. “I’m sorry for your loss.” He said gently. “And no, but thank you for telling me.” He flopped back, lacing his fingers together on his stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re easy to talk to, too.” Wade shrugged. “You don’t judge…” Which was a rare thing. "And you don't look at me like the gum on your shoe." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky looked at him. “You’re human. More human than a lot of shitheads. You’re open to everything.” He said with a grin. “I’d never look at you any other way than I would look at a close friend.” He assured him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wade sighed. “That means a lot.” He fist bumped him. "So, what're we gonna do while they're out being lovey?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky hummed. “I don’t know. I’m a boring guy. Teach me something?” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>